1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of optical readers.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes the optical reader disclosed in U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 104,894, filed Jan. 8, 1971, now abandoned, and continuation application Ser. No. 330,937, filed Feb. 9, 1973, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,893 owned by the assignee of the present application, and the following U.S. patent Nos.: 2,899,856; 3,211,593; 3,279,460; 3,286,087; 3,418,456; 3,474,234; 3,585,367; 3,636,317; 3,685,723; 3,689,744; and 3,720,193.